The Princess
by Pietruszkowa
Summary: Sequel to my previous fic, Fairytale. Sam finishes his story.


"Come on, Sam, tell me" Stacey demands, pulling Sam's sleeve. Stevie takes a quick look at them and goes back to watching TV. Sam knows he is listening carefully, but he would never admit it; week after the day they moved out their house he stated that he's too old for fairytales.  
>"I'm busy, Stacey" Sam sighs. "I need to finish my homework. Besides, that's a bedtime story. What's the point of telling it during the day?"<br>"I can't wait until we go to bed" Stacey sits on Sam's lap. "I just need to know what happens to princess and this blond-haired boy I kept wondering during school."  
>"During school you should think about lessons, not daydreaming about outsider princess." Sam reminds her.<br>"It's your fault, Sammy" Stacey smiles sweetly, her tone suggesting she's testing some tricks on him. "If you made up less interesting story, I would have no problem with that."  
>Maybe she and Quinn were spending too much time together lately, Sam thought.<br>Stevie gave them another quick look before he came back to pretending that he was watching TV. Sam stared at his brother's back for a while, then took a deep breath.  
>"Fine" he finally said. "Where did I stop?"<br>"He fell in love" girl reminded him. "And she was preparing for the wedding."  
>"Jealousy was killing him. Not literally. Okay, he was taking it pretty well, to be honest. Because... Even if he loved princess with all his heart, he realized he had nothing to offer her; he was poor and awkward and didn't have enough guts to admit how he feels. So he kept his mouth shut..."<br>Sam's mind crossed the thought that this story was getting more and more depressing.  
>"One day someone noticed princess when she was visiting him" he continued. "The rumours spread. Everyone thought that princess was cheating on her fiancé. The pair cleared them up, telling that she was only helping him with his financial problems. They avoided scandal, but princess wasn't allowed to visit him anymore. The wedding was pushed to happen earlier, too..."<br>Stevie turned off TV and took some comic book. Sam knew he wasn't reading.  
>"But then this little twist happened... Princess was kidnapped by Karofsky... dragon." he corrected himself. "Karofsky dragon. Very dangerous one, which lived in mountains near the kingdom. Princess bumped into him when she was in the forest, or something. Sadly, prince wasn't able to save her himself, so he offered huge prize to the knight who takes princess out of dragon's paws. Preferably before planned due of the wedding."<br>Stacey let out a little laugh  
>"And that's when the poor boy comes in, right?" She asked.<br>"Yes." Sam nodded." But he didn't even wait for the announcement of the prize, he set off as soon as he heard that she was kidnapped. he had no plan or whatsoever. He was just listening to his heart, and his heart told him that he needs to save her. Even if it kills him."  
>"He really loved her" Stacey commented.<br>"When he reached mountains, he started to worry. He had no idea how to win with the dragon... He was strong and had some abs, but still, it was a dragon. Karofsky had a huge den in front of the cave in which he kept kidnapped princess. Sam... I mean, the boy, planned to sneak in during the night, kill the dragon when he's asleep and then save the princess. Sadly, it turned out that dragon never went to sleep... He had to fight. But he didn't want to do it when princess was around - he was afraid that she may get hurt. Or burned. So he got Karofsky's attention and that's allowed princess to run away while they fought. Boy got hurt and burned in this clash, but he managed to cut dragon's throat before the beast had an opportunity to kill him. That's when another knight appeared... Our hero was very weak. He asked this stranger bitch..."  
>"Sam!" Stacey gasped.<br>"Sorry - this man" he corrected himself "to find princess and escort her to the castle, take care of her. He was too weak to do it on his own. He had to stay in mountains for few days to rest and heal."  
>"So no one knew who really saved the princess?" Stevie asked. They both looked at him. Boy blushed and come back to pretending that he reads.<br>"Yeah" Sam answered. "Princess was in too big shock to remember. The knight got his prize, the king was happy to have his daughter back, the princess was getting better and the prince couldn't wait to become her husband. He hoped for her to get her strength back as soon as possible - the wedding was the final sealing of his power and wealth."  
>'I don't like this prince" Stacey confessed with a sigh.<br>Sam smiled softly. "Me neither."  
>"The boy finally got better" he continued his story. "He came back to kingdom to find out wedding was just few days away. He got really depressed, he stopped working. He has hidden in the forest - where he and princess met for the first time - and he was just lying these, on the grass, looking at the sky, recalling happy days."<br>Sam swallowed hard. The phrase "happy days" suddenly made everything more real than he wished.  
>"And that's when he met princess again. She was visiting forest too - it was supposed to be her last walk there - after the wedding she wouldn't be allowed to go there anymore."<br>Now it was time for happy ending. Sam took a deep breath, trying not to tear up.  
>"She noticed his scars. Without a single word, she looked deep into his eyes. And she saw <em>him<em>, as always."  
>"Like Na'vi" Stacey interrupted. Sam answered with a little smile.<br>"She remembered that he was the one who saved her." he said.  
>"And they kissed?" Stacey smiled.<br>"Yeah. And then they ran away. To York kingdom. They got married... And lived happily ever after, even if they had no money or power or king's title."  
>"What about Lima kingdom?" Stacey asked.<br>"Well, at first everyone were pissed" Sam admitted. "But they got over it. Maybe even princess... Well, now it was just a girl... And a boy visited Lima kingdom few years later."  
>Stacey looked up at Sam.<br>"The end" he finished.  
>And that's when they heard knocking. Sam put his sister down and opened the door.<br>It was Kurt.  
>"Hello, Sam" he greeted him as Sam let him in. "You mentioned that you guys didn't manage to do shopping yesterday, so I thought I may bring some dinner for you and the kids... Hi Stacey, hi Stevie."<br>"_Princess_" Stevie said suddenly.  
>Kurt raised eyebrow.<br>"Beg your pardon?" he asked as he put the dish on the table.  
>"Oh, sorry, it's nothing" boy turned his head to Sam. "Really nothing."<p> 


End file.
